The Demons We Must Face
by Moalksjfdls
Summary: Naruto tired of being abused is picked up by a stranger to later return. When he does he is totally changed, can Hinata save him from himself? Naru/Hina and more. Full summary inside.
1. Return of The Demon

Disclaimer: Of course everyone knows the owner of Naruto is not me, but to be on the safe side, I don't own anything that is related to Naruto other than my made up characters.

Summary: Ever since Naruto was a child he was haunted by the fact that no one accepted his existence. Day in and day out he was cursed upon by the adults, and the children that were suppose to be his friends never even talked to him. Instead of trying to act cheerful and be the happy go lucky child he should have been he brakes down from it all. Later a stranger comes and offers Naruto a place in the world. The story starts when he comes back and the past will be revealed. Can Hinata save him from the sorrows he had suffered, or will Naruto give into the darkness.

AN: Yo everyone this is my first story I wrote. Since I'm new and all to writing stories I would really like it if the people who read it would review my stories. I mean even if you stop half way cause my story sucks go down and flame me for being such a horrible writer. I mean I would seriously love to see some comments be it good or bad. I really want to be a writer that makes a good story for everyone, so please help me accomplish that by reviewing. Thanks in advance. -Beast

The Demons we Must Face

Prologue

Naruto had just awoken from his sleep, and had gotten out of his bed like any other day. And like any other day he awoke to loneliness. No was alone in his house because he had no one to share it with. He was an orphan for all he knew. No visited him, and no one cared about how his day was going, or if he even came out of his house for that matter. That had been his story for the first 8 years of his life.

He walked around his small apartment. The walls were all plain for he didn't have the money to buy anything, and its not like the store owners would let him buy anything anyway. He walked down to his bathroom, and all along the way the floor boards had creaked. He wouldn't have minded them, but whenever he hears them creak hes reminded about how the only time they creak are when they are walked upon. He also knows that hes the only one that has ever walked on them. He slowly brushed his teeth, and combed his hair. He ate some instant ramen. That was his favorite food since the only people who never persecuted him was the man at Ichiraku's ramen store; and Iruka sensei who had always treated him to ramen.

After getting ready he slowly walked out of the door. The fresh air and the morning sun made him feel a little better. He walked down the main street, and ignored all the cold and vicious stares he got from the grown ups. To him this was as normal as any other day. He never knew why the villagers had hated him so much, but he always thought as long as he remained quiet, and didn't cause trouble they would accept him. For he had never wanted people to hate him; he just wanted to be accepted.

He soon arrived at the academy. This was one of the only places where he could get away from the stares and the ridicule. Unfortunately for him he had come a little too early. All the parents were dropping off their kids. So instead of walking past them he had to sit on that lone swing.

"Hey isn't that boy the demon child?" one mother asked. "Yes it is hes a curse to this whole village," said another one with deep hatred. "I can't believe that they would let that _thing_ wander on its own like that," said the third one with malice in her voice.

When Naruto heard those words he felt such pain in his heart. Every time someone said something cruel to him like that; his mask would just chip away slowly. Leaving nothing ,but his sad and lonely self. The parents left and when they did he took that chance to enter the academy.

Naruto had very few friends inside. He had Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji. They weren't the best set of friends, but they were ones who would at least talk to him. He would eat with them, play small games with them, and even get in trouble with them. That was the part he loved most. No matter how bad the situation they would never give up on each other. All things said and done though Naruto still felt a void in his heart.

School had ended and he slowly walked home. On his way home he decided to stop by Ichiraku's ramen. They had the best ramen in all of Fire country. He entered the small stand and sat on an empty stool. "Well if it isn't our best and youngest customer? What are we going to have today? Ayame hurry up and take the boys order!" the old man said with a big smile.

Ayame came up to him and asked," What are you going to have today Naruto-kun, but I want you to remember having ramen everyday is unhealthy," she told him gently. "Ayame what are you telling my best customer?!" her dad yelled. "Well the boy can't just come here every time he gets hungry now can he?" Ayame argued.

"I reckon your right," the old man said agreeably. "Today lets have some miso ramen," Naruto said politely. Ayame smiled at him ruffling his hair and went back to her father to give him the order. He finished making his ramen quickly. He was going to put the money on the table, but Ayame had informed him that the gentleman in the black cloak had paid for him. Since he would take anything he could get for free he left it at that and proceeded home.

When he had gotten home he saw something that he thought would never happen. His apartment was on fire. The whole building was slowly being burnt to a crisp. Naruto would try to stop it, but he didn't know any water based jutsus. In fact he knew only a hand full of them at best.

To Naruto it seemed that his very soul was ripped out then. He knew that he was never welcome to anyplace that was public, but that was home. That was the one place where all people should be welcomed. A person's home was equal to that of a sanctuary, and when that disappears then there is only so much more to take. Naruto sat down quietly next to another building; crying his eyes out.

As he cried he noticed that someone was rubbing his hair, as to console him. Naruto's eyes were a bit blurry, but after he wiped the tears away he saw the same man at the ramen shop. Naruto then took a closer look at him. The man was tall, had long white hair that fell to his shoulders, he had piercing blue eyes, and his face seemed like a priest's. He also wore a black hat (if you need a mental picture its one of those back in the day hats. The ones detectives from the black and white films wore.), a big black drench coat, black boots, black pants, and a white buttoned up shirt.

As Naruto was sniffling,"who are you mister?" The man replied,"you can call me Priest. I am going to take you away from here, and teach you how to be a splendid ninja." Naruto in a little worry asked,"will I ever come back?" Priest said in a gentle tone as he kneeled down,"of course you are coming back this is your home." Naruto agreed to follow him, and they soon started to depart.

What the two didn't know was that they were being watched. Hinata was around the corner. She had a crush on Naruto since the day they met. She admired the side that tried so hard. She wished that she had even a portion of his courage. When she heard this though tears began to well up in her eyes. Before she could cry though she knew she had to stop them. She ran into the Hyuuga complex, and straight into her father's study.

Hiashi saw the tears in her sweet young daughters eyes. He hurried over there and held her trying to calm her down. "Hinata what is wrong?" Hiashi asked with great concern. Hinata tried her best to say it as she cried,"N-N-N-arut-to is g-g-g-oing to to le-ea-ve the v-v-vill-age." As soon as Hiashi heard this he immediately sent out some of his clan members to find him at once. He on the other hand had rushed to the Hokage's tower.

Hiashi had slammed through the Hokage's door. "Lord Hokage-sama, the demon boy Naruto he has been," Hiashi was quickly interrupted. "Yes I know already and its too late. I had just received a letter here telling me that a man named Priest has taken Naruto into custody. It also says he'll be back when Naruto is ready to take the chunin exams.

Chapter 1: Return of the Demon

4 years later

In the deep forests of Konoha there stood 4 people. They all were in dark clothing, but one, and wore dark cloaks. Naruto sighed as he said," I know I said I had wanted to come back before, but I think I have changed my mind." Priest looked at the boy and encouragingly said," Now, now my boy it was a promise that I would take you back on this day. And also aren't you the one who was most excited to come back?" "One can only be so excited for those malicious stares to return."

It didn't matter what Naruto said now though because Priest had started to move forward. Naruto gave out another sigh, although he was still somewhat happy, just remembering his old memories got him riled up. They soon gathered at the gate. The four of them just stood there as they waited for the guards to open the doors. The two chunins that guarded the doors came up behind them.

"What business do you have a here?" said a chunin with a ponytail and scar across his nose. "Well if it isn't Iruka-sensei?" said Naruto in surprise. Iruka was surprised at how much Naruto had changed in those 4 years. He had grown taller, not as tall as him of course but still. Iruka looked at Naruto gave him a warm smile, but it had changed in a flash. His face had became fowl, and he suddenly threw kunai. He looked back to see who Naruto threw his kunai at, and it was the other guardsman.

"I do not appreciate fowl talk about myself or any of my friends," Naruto said with a bloodthirsty aura. _'Was this really the Naruto I used to know?'_ Iruka thought to himself. Fortunately for the chunin Naruto didn't plan on killing him. "Now if you excuse us Iruka-sensei, we have a meeting with Gramps," he said as he turned back and gave him a big smile. Iruka thought that, that was the old Naruto. He had wondered what had happen to him though.

Naruto and company were walking through the town as he stared at all the people who were looking at him. None of them had remembered him. That fact itself was a blessing and a curse. He liked that they didn't give him cold stares; however, to forget his existence was something that hurt deep. No matter though because he cut his feelings to the people who hated him long ago.

He entered the Hokage's office, and greeted the old man with a gentle smile. He no longer carried a mask of happiness. Now he showed his emotions quite well, and no one could say anything about it. "Heya Gramps!" he screamed while waving. "Ahh Naruto its been such a long time, how are you?" he asked. "I am doing well Gramps," Naruto replied. The third was happy to have seen Naruto. He had grown so much in his absence. He no longer looked like the sorrowful boy he once was. He now was as bright as the sun, although the bigger the light shone the more the shadows devoured. He had wondered how dark Naruto's non friendly self had become.

"As promised I have brought the boy back," Priest said as he bowed and took his off.

"There would have been no need to keep it if you hadn't taken him in the first place," the third replied. Naruto tried to interject, but Priest stopped him. "I felt that it was my duty to take him away from such a hostile environment; simply think of me as you would child protective services. At any rate I would like to submit all three of my students for this test."

"And who would these students be other than Naruto over there", the third asked. "This one to the left is called Kaito Kazero," said Priest. The third looked at the boy. He had the same silver hairstyle as Kakashi, but his headband sealed both his eyes. He had a silver vest over his body, and the chains came out like sleeves attaching themselves to his wristbands. He also had black pants with more chains surrounding the belt area. The third thought of these boys as very well mannered, and he thought they were also the quiet types.

"The next boy is called Dusk Librum," Priest said in his usually indifferent voice. This boy had red hair which was all spiked towards the back. He wore a long sleeved shirt. The body was black in color with crimson swirls and so were his sleeves. His pants were black with nothing more on it. The third thought he was a very troublesome boy since there was a bloodthirsty aura coming off of him.

To his most surprise was how Naruto had changed. His face no longer held the smile it was once renown for. His eyes were sharp and unforgiving. In fact the only thing that was the same in his face were the whiskers. He no longer had the spiky hair like his father, no his hair was let down. The third couldn't help but realize the symbolism his hair held. Also he no longer wore that orange jumpsuit he favored. He now wore mostly white. His undershirt was pure white, as his jean jacket had been mostly white with blue swirls running along it. It was similar to Dusk's shirt. His pants were now white as well with nothing on them, but pouches as to keep his ninja wear in it. This fact had saddened the third somewhat because the boy who was once so energetic had lost his spark. He wasn't completely saddened though as he could see that small flame in his eyes. He knew that Naruto was just waiting to come out again; he was only waiting for the right person to set him free though.

Although he didn't like this sort of exception he let them attend the exam though, fore he wanted Naruto and hoped that Naruto would become Hokage. As soon as they were dismissed Naruto had gotten suddenly jittery. With a big annoyed sigh Dusk asked, "what is it now you fool? In second thought I already know what it is." Kaito, Dusk, and Priest realized why Naruto had been so on edge since they were dismissed quickly. They all had saw the ramen stand up ahead. No matter how old Naruto is he would always bend backwards for some good ramen. All three of them sweat dropped when they saw him charge at full speed for the stand.

Naruto exclaimed with much excitement, "Ayame-neechan! Ji-chan! I'm back so give me some good ramen. I want 5 bowls of every ramen you guys sell!" When Ayame and the old man had seen who said that they knew who it was instantly. Although his looks had change his whiskers and appetite had still remained the same as ever. Ayame had flung over the counter to give him a great, warm welcome back hug, and then she had hit him in the head. With tears watering in her eyes she muttered, "where were you? We were so worried that you'd never come back." Naruto had smiled a sad smile at those words. He knew Ayame and the old man would at least miss him. They were one of the only people who ever acknowledged him in the first place.

As Ayame's father had started on the order he had been given, Ayame and Naruto were catching up. She had asked where he was, what he was doing, and if they were dangerous or not. To most people it was probably the same for anyone going outside the village gates, but to Naruto it had meant the world. As he was in the middle of the sentence his companions had taken a seat on the stools beside him. Ayame gave a warm smile and asked, "Naruto are these the friend's you had been talking about?"

"Yeah they are Ayame-neechan. The one with the red hair is Dusk, the one with silver hair is Kaito, and finally our sensei is Priest-sensei," he replied happily. Priest took Ayame's hand and gave it a small kiss. As he did Ayame blushed, but he had found a kunai in between his legs; barely missing his dangles. As he looked towards Naruto, Naruto had sent a glare full of hatred. It was pretty much a touch-my-nee-chan-again-and-you'll-regret-it kind of looks. Priest smiled at Ayame letting go of her hand, and sat quietly. Although he was far stronger than Naruto, he had no idea what Naruto would do in pure anger.

Naruto was soon brought a bowl; as was everyone else for that matter. Naruto had been demolishing his bowls with a pace only ravenous people could comprehend. Soon Naruto and company had finished all the bowls Naruto had ordered. The old man was burnt out by the high demand for ramen, but the pay he got from Naruto made it worth it. Not only that though he was also happy to see that Naruto was safe. No matter what anyone said Naruto was a good boy at heart, and was also his best customer.

Now that they finished they all left for the apartment that was given to them by the Hokage. It was late at night and they had to get well adjusted soon fore the chunin exams were only a week away. When they had gotten there it was in the same location as the old one. They entered into the apartment; Naruto realized it had been the same one as his old one. The decorations and the placement of everything. He was somber about that thought though since it brought back bad memories. He just realized though the floors were creaking more than they usually were. Because he had made family with these people and he was no longer alone.

AN: Yo sorry if the first chapter had no fighting scenes. You gotta remember this is the exposition of my story, so give me a little breathing room. Anyway if you read this far PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! -Beast


	2. Back to The Past

A/N Dang I was so excited about all the reviews and people who put me on their alert list. I know a lot more people get a ton more reviews but what counts is the thought. I'm wondering though, I thought you had to click the review button to alert the story? So if thats the case take your time to review the story as you get me on the alert. Thanks to everyone who reads my stuff though it makes me really happy and proud to actually have fans!!! -Beast

"..." means talk

'....' means thought

anything in _italics_ is Kyuubi

Chapter 2: Back to the Past

That morning Naruto was still dead tired. His sleep was one that could be said to be somewhat lacking. He had been thinking about Konoha for the longest time. If the villagers had known who he was would they still think of him so harshly? Although he didn't care anymore about the people's thought he wondered if they would try anything against him again. Would the old beating attempts continue? The only reason he thought of this in the first place was because if they would try to attack him, then he would not hold back this time.

Naruto left the apartment after his daily morning ritual. He brushed his teeth, showered, and had eaten his breakfast. He walked outside to smell the fresh air that the woodlands gave. This smell was nostalgic; however, that be good or bad he didn't know. Naruto ventured to the peaks of the Hokage mountain. This was also one of his safe havens. He remembered the first time he had come here.

Flashback

"You monster how dare trash like you come near my child," said the man as he started to beat Naruto. Naruto curled up into a more defensive position as he let the adult smack him. Naruto always thought to himself why him, and no one else? What did he ever do to deserve punishment such as this. Soon Naruto was bruised all over, and had blood running from every orifice. The man stopped before he would be charged of murder.

When the man left Naruto tried to get up slowly, but to no avail. He had fallen down several tries; he just had no more strength. He looked among the crowd of people to see if anyone would help him. Yet again he saw no one who cared. Some laughed at his pathetic state, some ignored it all together, but he saw one man go through the crowd. He was an elderly man. He had a beard, wore a big robe, and a hat with the fire country symbol on it. When the people saw who was coming they stopped their laughter, they stopped their taunts, and they stopped their glares.

If there was one man in the village you do not insult it was the Hokage. In the presence of this man, no one dared to object or provoke. He picked the young Naruto up in his arms and he soon walked away from the crowd. The Sandaime looked down at the young boy he held in his hands expecting tears. That boy was not in tears though; he looked at the Hokage with a smile a mile wide. The Hokage thought this to be a gift that only the truly strong had.

The Sandaime gave a gentle smile back while asking, "does it hurt my boy?"

Naruto slowly responded, "only when you think of it."

"Let me show you something good then to ease the pain," the Sandaime told him.

He carried him all the way up the Hokage mountain, right at the peak on top of the 4th's head. They stood there gazing at the village. The sight was majestic and sublime. No one could comprehend such beauty as this.

"You see all that my boy," the Hokage asked.

"Yea I do and its amazing," Naruto replied with as much enthusiasm as any young boy could make.

"Well everything you see here, well I protect it," he said in a self gratifying way.

"Do people look up to you for it," Naruto asked with a much curiosity.

"They sure do, if you're Hokage then no matter who or where you are, you will get some kind of respect," The Hokage said with a smile.

"Then thats what I'll become, the Hokage," Naruto said as he used his priceless smile.

The Hokage couldn't help but believe in those words. He looked back at him, and ruffled his hair in assurance.

Flashback end

Naruto once again looked at the view. That same view never changed; it was probably the one thing he could count on. He had noticed a presence behind him and threw a kunai towards it. The person caught it with ease, and came out of his hiding spot. The person was a boy about his age. He had black hair, and was taller than him. He also wore a big coat covering his mouth, and sunglasses. Naruto thought as hard as he could who this person was. He thought that there was no one who would do this for no reason.

"What could have made you changed so much," he asked.

"Time and hate can change even the most gentle person," Naruto responded with malice in his eyes.

"What happened to the person with so much energy and perseverance," he asked once again.

"He's no longer with us, he died four years ago," Naruto stated.

"I'd rather lose my life than lose my way of life," He said coldly.

Naruto looked and screamed, "You don't know how I feel, you don't even know how I even handle these kinds of things. Priest-sensei came and showed me the light, he came and lifted the pain!"

Flashback- 4 years ago

Right outside Konoha

"Why is it that everyone hates me," Naruto asked while crying.

Priest smiled and told him, "Its not your fault, humans are just hateful to things they can't control. So Naruto can you control them?"

Naruto mumbled, "no I can't control anything."

Priest let out a more gruesome smile, "Then hate everything. Destroy those who hate you. Let everything you were holding in out. Let the rage build, let the malice shed its wings."

Naruto listened to him to him and did as he said. He recalled every single time they assaulted him, every time they ridiculed him for no reason, and every time they ignored his pleas for help. Soon a red aura began to encompass him.

_Do you hate them?_

'Yes'

_Do you want revenge?_

'Yes'

_Then show me more hate. Show me the dark side that has slumbered within you, and I will give you powers beyond your wildest dreams._

'I hate them give me power'

Soon Naruto's body let out a fearsome aura. His chakra could be seen, and his blood thirst could be felt from a mile away. Priest let out another gruesome smile, and let go of Naruto. He let him have his time to himself. After an hour Priest had come to a small village. That village was destroyed. Pieces of wood had scattered everywhere, all the buildings were ablaze. Bodies were all over the place. Blood flowed like the river Styx. The lone figure there was a crimson Naruto. With claws of a beast and eyes filled with hunger.

He turned towards Priest and slowly walked to him. The moment Naruto reached Priest, Priest held his arms wide open. Naruto slowly but surely kept walking forward. Naruto then fainted into his arms. He slowly let loose his demon chakra, and opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey Priest-sensei what happened and where are we," Naruto asked in a weak voice.

"It's nothing Naruto-kun," he said with that same gentle smile.

"I feel a lot better now and its all thanks to you Priest-sensei," Naruto muttered.

With that said Naruto passed out. Priest had looked at the destruction Naruto had caused. Then like switching personalities, he switched smiles. He let out a bloodcurdling laugh that could heard throughout the land.

End flashback (if some people don't get what just happened, well heres a recap. Naruto let loose his rage killed some people, and forgot all about it. Most times when people go through sudden changes in personality they forget what they had last done.)

"So you're telling me after Priest spoke, something happened and you felt better," he asked.

Naruto nodded slowly in response.

"I don't trust you sensei you better watch out for him," He warned Naruto.

"I will take that into consideration,"Naruto said as he was about to take off, "It was nice to see you again Shino, I think this is the most you have ever talked to anyone.

Naruto then proceeded to go back to meet his team members. He had arrived at his new apartment, and opened the door. All three of them had been eating their breakfast, and looking bored.

"Where were you idiot?" Dusk said with annoyance.

Naruto replied, "Sight seeing."

"...............," Kaito mumbled.

"Sigh... I guess you have a point," Dusk replied knowing what he said was right.

Priest came up to Naruto to ruffle his hair some more. He gave Naruto a more tender look, and they both had a seat at the table. The environment seemed to lighten up somewhat. The table bursted with conversation, and laughter. Although Naruto puts up a tough front inside the village these people here bring out his usual cheerfulness. They finished eating quickly and set to go to town.

In the town it was very lively. The people were up and bustling crowds formed over shops. The market square was made for lively street vendors to scream their fresh produce, and others screaming their prices. What caught their attention the most was the clothing store. There they saw a black jumpsuit with the blue swirls that they had been wearing. They looked at Naruto as they saw this.

"Hey what was he wearing the first time we seen him Kaito?" Dusk asked.

"Orange......black........" he simply replied.

"Still not a man of words eh?" Naruto jested.

"Speaking of which remember when we first met you two hood rats?" Priest asked clearly amused.

"Nows not the time for that old man," Dusk said quickly interrupting as he pulled Naruto into the store.

They had spent sometime in that store picking out which clothes he should where. In the end they picked that black jumpsuit with orange swirls. He wore the same black sandles and they found some gel to make his hair look the way it used to.

"There now thats the Naruto-kun we were beaten by," Dusk said proud of how he looked.

"Naruto......version 2," Kaito murmured.

Priest gave a small laugh. He looked so much more ridiculous with those clothes. Before he looked cold and unforgiving. Now he looked like that small boy asking for help. It gave him a small gentleness though. As they were conversing to themselves the shop keeper had noticed Naruto. He had not perceived who he was at the moment, but he was sure it was there somewhere. Then a familiar group of people had walked by them.

The group was Kakashi's team 7. A tall man with white hair and a headband over one eye had walked passed. Following him led three people Naruto's age. One was a girl with a big forehead and pink hair, the second was a boy with raven black hair and wore the Uchiha symbol proudly on his back, and the last one was a boy with brown disheveled hair and looked very timid. As they passed by the three students hadn't noticed the blonde yet. After a few seconds the brown haired boy and the pink haired girl did a double take. They both had recognized Naruto's golden blonde hair, and his famous jumpsuit that was always orange in some way. Sakura then ran up to him.

"Naruto!!! we were told you died years ago!!!" she screamed in disbelief of what she saw.

"Well I guess all the stuff grown ups tell you isn't true now is it?" he questioned her while smiling.

"Naruto-san you might not remember me, but you were one of the only people who tried to play with me when I was younger," he hold him while giving a small smile.

"Hmmm let me see if I can remember, small in stature, timid, and had brown hair........ Oh I remember you, it was Zen right?" He asked him.

"Hai, Hai, I can't believe you actually remembered someone as unimportant as me," Zen mused.

"And you must be Sakura-chan, wow you really changed. I remember you were timid as well back in the day. Look at you now though, you're brimming with confidence and your still quite cute." He told her with confidence.

"Oh stop," she said while blushing and also hitting him.

Naruto fell to the ground from the impact of the hit. The raven haired boy had looked over at him with a smug look. 'so hes probably Sasuke Uchiha from the looks of things.' Naruto was a little agitated by the fact he was getting laughed at by the likes of him. 'arrogant bastard.' Naruto picked himself up and gave Sasuke a firm handshake. He looked directly in his eyes as well provoking him for a fight. Sasuke gave him a nod and pointed towards a field away from the market place. It was a medium sized clearing in the the forest not far from where they were a second ago.

"You sure about this Uchiha?" Naruto asked in a smug way.

"As if I could lose to someone who didn't even pass the genin exam," he returned.

"If that is what you want, but don't come crying when you lose," Naruto warned.

Naruto put one of his arms behind his back and gave the "bring it on" gesture. Sasuke had activated his Sharingan, and lunged at Naruto. Sasuke then leaped up and threw a spin kick. Naruto easily dodged it with one quick movement. Sasuke then threw a flurry of punches. Again Naruto dodged with some blocks in between. Naruto caught his hand in the next attempt, and twisted it so he would kneel.

Naruto gave him an arrogant look as to show who was superior. Sasuke twisted a little and did a grounded upwards kick towards Naruto's face. (If you don't get what it is, its suppose to be the kick he uses to do his Rock Lee imitation combo). Naruto let go of his arm and blocked it with that. The force was so great it made Naruto do a back flip to neutralize it all. As Naruto landed Sasuke performed several hand signs. **Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu**, a giant fire ball had been launched in Naruto's direction.

Naruto was arrogant, but he never underestimated his opponent though. In the time he had fell down he also performed a one handed hand sign. He then focused his chakra into his usable arm and formed a claw. With the claw he had cut through the fireball enough that he wouldn't get burned. Naruto then began an assault using his claws. He had slashed at him at a far distance causing the air to be blown at him. Sasuke could easily dodge them with his Sharingan out. The one thing Sasuke couldn't figure out though was how Naruto could do that. He knew that you could pour chakra into weapons like Asuma-sensei, but he never heard of actually forming weapons with them.

"Wait how did you do..." Sasuke was abruptly silenced by two running figures.

The two figures had been running at a high speed, which cause Sasuke to be trampled upon by the two. The worst part is that the two didn't stop. Naruto found this quite hilarious to be frank, enough that he bursted with laughter. Sasuke just lied there thinking about what just happened. He wasn't that hurt, but it surprised him the very least.

"Hey Gai-sensei did we just hit someone?" a boy with a bowl cut and green leotard ask.

"We might have my youthful student. Lets go check on his status and if we can't help him recover on the spot then we will do 500 sit-ups to repent for it Lee," Gai proclaimed loudly.

"Hai Gai-sensei!!! The our FLAMES OF YOUTH MUST BE BURNING AS BRIGHT AS THE SUN NOW." Lee quickly agreed to his conditions.

They had quickly rushed back to the scene of the accident. They both bent down to see who they had trampled. Gai laughed when he saw who it was. It was Kakashi's prized student, Sasuke Uchiha, and he was also Lee rival in love. Lee tried to help him up, but Sasuke quickly squatted his hands away. He got up by himself and gave him a cruel glare. By that time Sasuke had gotten up Gai had already approached Kakashi.

"Look at the Flames of their Youth Kakashi, we mustn't lose to them! Have a race with me the first to finish 100 laps around Konoha has to do whatever the winner says." Gai proclaimed with his fist jutted in the air.

"Sigh.... do we have to?" Kakashi said in an annoyed manner.

Gai gasped at first and then replied with, "Kakashi that cool and hip attitude of yours will get you nowhere in life. You have to have a burning spirit like me and Lee over there!"

"I don't have time for this I have to take these guys sight seeing since they are new here," Kakashi said as he pointed to Naruto's party.

Gai looked over there, and he was surprised to see what he had seen. He saw Kaito over there. He then flashed a look back at Kakashi. He was surprised at the resemblance. They both had silver hair, a bandanna over their eyes, and had the same kind of facial expression. He quickly rushed over towards Kaito and carefully examined his face. Kaito was slightly disturbed by this and started to back away. Gai then suddenly grabbed him and brought him to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, my eternal rival, is this to my belief do you have a child?!!!" Gai asked panicking.

"No you fool I'm not his son," Kaito quickly retorted.

"My god same expression, same look, and same hair. Noooo don't tell me this is true Kakashi. Don't tell me you have dirtied yourself and had a illegitimate child." Gai screamed as he begun to run around.

Gai had ran over to Lee for some comfort. He was now the only person that could understand Gai.

"Lee my student forgive me, but I can't hold onto this burning youth anymore," he sadly declared.

"Noooooooooo Gai-sensei," Lee said while crying.

"Lee!!!!" "Gai-sensei!!!" "Lee!!!" "Gai-sensei!!!"

Naruto and the rest of them that watched didn't really mind them doing this, but what got them was what happened as they were doing the motion. A seaside cliff had appeared under them somehow. The waves were crashing on the cliff side, rising above Lee's and Gai's head. There was also a fake sun in the distance that made them shone for some reason. Naruto and his friend's wasn't sure what was going exactly. They had thought it was some kind of weird, gay genjutsu. On the other hand Kakashi and the rest of them knew that Gai didn't know how to do that, and Rock Lee was unable to do anything with chakra. They all just stood there watching the weird scene until Kakashi got sick of it.

Kakashi quickly grabbed him and said, " I'm only in my 20's and this boy is around 12 there is no way I could have had a child when I was 8." (Yo if anyone knows how old Kakashi is please tell me.)

The image of the cliff had vanished all of the sudden as Gai lifted his burning spirit again. Everyone could see it as well. There was an image of a raging flame in both their eyes. Once again Naruto wondered if it was a genjutsu or some kind of weird/gay bloodline. The rest of them though sweat dropped when they saw what came next though. Gai and Lee had done handstands and were now racing through the forest.

"Umm is this something I'm going to have to look forward to from now on?" Naruto asked everyone

They all responded with a disappointed sigh which verified Naruto's worry.

A/N Sorry it took me so long to dish out a chapter my dear loyal fans. I had state testing and I had to do a lot of make up work for some classes. Sigh..... high school sucks...... Anyway back to the point.

PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!-Beast


	3. End

I'm sorry to say this but i have decided to prematurely end my story, for reasons that will remain unknown, i know there were not many readers to it, but to the ones that did i thank you for doing so. I might decide to continue the story again, but that all depends on my conditions.


End file.
